15 Years,Two Children and an Engagement Later
by Parthenonlover2757
Summary: Basically a story about twins that are children of Percy and Annabeth. The thing is that he doesn't know of their existence.They think that he is just another superficial Hollywood star. PercyxOC,PercyxAnnabeth,OCxOC,OCxOC
1. Sandra and Mckenzie Chase

"Blah, blah, blah", that's all I could here Mr. Pettibone say. He was the most boring teacher one could ever have. I never really listened to him but I still got A's in his class. I don't know how my brother and I get A's and B's in all our classes, being dyslexic and ADHD. Finally my favorite sound of the day, the "riiiing" of the last bell. I quickly gathered my stuff and left the room. At my locker, I asked Maite, "Are you coming over today?"

"Same time as every Friday," she answered.

I got in the bus next to my annoying little brother, sure, I was only two minutes older than him, but I was still technically older. He talked to his friends while I looked out the window. None of my friends rode the school bus so I had nothing else to do. I started thinking, again, why my brother and I looked nothing alike. I had black hair and my mom's gray eyes, Mckenzie had blond hair like Mom and sea green eyes. I figured our dad had black hair and sea green eyes. I was so concentrated thinking that Mckenzie had to yell, "Adamaris! Earth to Adamaris." 

"Okay Theodore! And that's Sandra to you."

When we got home, Mom was in her study designing some new building. At exactly 5:00 Maite arrived as always, very punctual. "So, movie or just talk?" I asked.

"Why can't we just go to the movies and talk on our way there?"

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because sometimes you're a little slow."

"Mom, I'm going to the movies with Maite, is that okay?" I asked Mom when I got to her study.

"Sure, honey, just remember to take your hat and pen," Mom said.

"Thanks Mom you're the best! Though I don't get why Mckenzie and I have to carry our caps and pens everywhere if we can't wear or write with them."

Mom quickly snapped back, "You have to take them everywhere because I say so. Now go on and go or Maite might get tired of waiting."

"Mom, I don't think she'll leave unless I throw her out. She's too busy trying to flirt with Mckenzie." Mom laughed one of her laughs that made her sound like an angel.

After I finally got Maite off my brother, we went to the movies and she was really psyched because the latest Percy Jackson movie had come out. I really was not a fan of his, even if he had saved New York from a terrorist attack almost 15 years ago! His movies were too, I don't know, superficial. Yet he still won Oscars, and who knows what else.

When we were about to go into the movie I heard a small bark, like a chihuahua. I turned to the woman behind us and she had a Chihuahua in arms. She was telling him, "Sonny, calm down, we don't want to leave before the movie starts do we?" 

I asked, "Is Sonny his name?" 

The woman said, "No, and it's a she. Plus Sonny isn't a name for a chimera!" 

That's when my slow brain got me and I said something that I shouldn't have, "Is that a new species of chihuahua?" 

That might seem like an inoffensive question right, well you wouldn't think that after you saw this tiny little chihuahua-like thing turn into another thing with a lion's head, a goat's body and a snake as a tail. Oh, did I mention, this thing **shot fire out of her mouth! **The only thing I could think of was to pull out my pen and put my cap on. I don't know why but I just knew that these things could save me.

Suddenly I saw my brother and I knew he could see this thing too. As soon as I pulled out my hat and pen, he did the same. We simultaneously uncapped our pens and in about three seconds a sword, not a pen was in our hands. Mckenzie and I disappeared as we put our caps on. I tried to hit the Chimera or whatever in the head but before I could get 5 inches close to her head, she blew fire out of her mouth. Then I realized I could never hit the head, she could protect herself with fire. Then I went to the back of her, since she couldn't see Mckenzie or me she thought I was still standing there and she blew but the only thing she did was burn the carpet. I aimed at her feet and apparently, my brother had the same idea. She instantly disappeared in a yellow powder that smelled like sulfur and so did the woman, but not before yelling, "No one disgraces Echidna; you shall pay for this Sandra and Mckenzie Chase, for this and what your father did to me!"

Maite had been in the corner the whole time. She asked, "How the F did you guys get those swords and become invisible? Who was that woman? How did she even know your name?" 

All Mckenzie and I could say was, "I don't know"

We instantly went home and told Mom what happened. I mean if we couldn't trust her who could we trust, our father didn't live with us and we'd never even met him. She tried to avoid most of the questions, but she finally gave in.


	2. The truth

**A/N: I changed Suzie's name to Maite, I even changed it in the first chapter. I changed it because Suzie sounded a little Mary Sue-ish. Thank you to all my reviewers, especially to p4d and RaechelleMarie for the advise. I hope you like the new chapter.**

"Maite I think you should go home." Mom said.

"But I want to know why the lady knew their name, how they turned invisible, how their pens turned into swords." Responded Maite.

"Maite Saint John! Go home, now."

I was surprised to hear my mom say Maite's last name, I didn't think she even knew it. Maite wasn't happy to leave, but she had to. When Maite left my mom finally told us the truth.

"Okay you guys, it's going to be hard but you have to believe me." Mom said calmly. "The truth is that you two are demigods. That usually means that one of your parents is a Greek god and the other is a mortal. In your case it's your grandparents."

When she said that it would be hard to believe her, she was right. Did she seriously expect me to believe that my grandparents were Greek gods?

I suddenly heard Mckenzie ask, "Who's child are you?" he was always very curious.

" My mom is Athena, goddess of wisdom and war, your father's dad is Poseidon, god of the sea and earthquakes, he's also one of the 'Big Three'.

"Mom, who's our dad?" Was he serious? What Mom was saying was insane!

"Your father is Percy Jackson, the Hollywood star."

Okay Mom was insane, the Greek god thing I could take, but telling us that Percy Jackson was our father, that I knew was a lie. "Mom, I thought you were gong to tell us the truth, not a huge lie!" I shouted at Mom.

"Sandra, I'm not lying! All of this is true. The Greek gods are alive, so are the monsters, nymphs, satyrs and all other creatures in Greek mythology! If you need proof, I'll give you proof." She told us to follow her to the backyard where she made a small rainbow using a watering can. She pulled out a big golden coin and said, "Oh goddess please accept my offering." She threw the coin into the rainbow and it disappeared. She said "Chiron, camp half-blood." A guy that was human from the waist up and horse from the waist down appeared. I had finally seen enough to believe that Greek Mythology was real.

"Hello Annabeth! Are those your children, I haven't seen them in quite some time." He paused. He seamed to realize something. "You told them didn't you"

"Yes Chiron I did."

"They should come to camp as soon as possible. You know that now they're in even more danger than before."

"No Chiron, I can't put them through it. I want to wait until the next time they're found by monsters. I can show them how to use their sword here, so they can defend themselves. I also want to tell Percy about the children myself because I know that you would tell him if I let them go."

When she said that Mckenzie and I simultaneously said, "You mean he doesn't know we exist?!"


	3. Explanations

All mom did was look down at the floor until Chiron answered.

"No, he does not. It's only because it would be very dangerous if he did. Then the monsters that were on Kronos' side in the 2nd titan god war might come after you."

So apparently it didn't matter what Mckenzie and I felt. It didn't matter that we wanted to meet our dad. At least _I_ wanted to meet him. I could see in Mckenzie's eyes that he was furious.

"But he will know, I tell him." Mom said.

"Annabeth, you know that isn't wise. Like I said, the monsters will come after them."

"Chiron he has to know. My chidren have the right to meet their father! I don't care what you say, I've kept them safe for fourteen years alone. If he knows I'm sure he'll want to help with the kids!"

Usually my mom was very rational and logical and by the sound of things telling Percy about my brother and my existence wasn't the best idea. I guess she could see that Mckenzie and I were upset by the news.

"I can't believe you actually want to tell Percy, Annabeth. You're usually so rational."

"I know, but _I_ think this is best." Mom slashed through the message and turned to us.

"You guys have to start training."

That very same night Mom started to teach us how to properly hold a sword and how to attack. When we were done Mom was barely sweating, whereas Mckenzie and I were soaked in sweat and panting.

"Mom, you're great." Mckenzie just loved pointing out the obvious.

"When you spend your early teens fighting off monsters, then defeating the titan lord and Typhon you get very good. Actually I'm only second to one person…"

She didn't continue. But Mckenzie did. "You're second to Percy." He said the name 'Percy' with disgust.

"I would really appreciate it if you called Percy, father or dad."

"I can't Ma. I can't call a man that doesn't even know that I exist and probably doesn't even care, because he obviously left you, Dad much less Father. To me a father is someone that is there for you, to heal your injuries, to take care of you, to set a good example for you. Percy Jackson hasn't done anything for me except, giving me the other half of my chromosomes! You have been a father and mother for Sandra and me for fourteen years and that's how I want it to stay." Mckenzie stormed into the house.

I knew he was right. A father takes care of you but how could he be so harsh. True he hasn't been there for us but as Chiron said, it would be dangerous for him and for us if he knew that we were alive. Even though Percy didn't have much going for him I felt that he deserved respect, but not only for defeating Kronos but for something else too. The problem is that I don't know why else he deserves respect.


	4. Annabeth's dream

**A/N: Thank you to all the people who reviewed.**

* * *

Mckenzie's POV:

How could my mom expect me to call that… man dad, much less father?! No he's not even a man. A man is someone that stands up for what he loves and thinks is right. I bet you he didn't even care about my mother if he did he wouldn't have left her. I would never call Percy a dad or father because he left my mother. My mom is a great person with a great heart that doesn't deserve to suffer. I don't know why Sandra actually feels like he's a father that deserves respect after he left our mother pregnant at age sixteen without looking back and is getting married next month!

**Annabeth's POV:**

I knew Mckenzie had a point. Percy had never been in their lives. It hurt to see my son talk like that about his father, the man that owned my heart. I didn't even try to talk to Mckenzie because when an idea or opinion gets into his head it's impossible to get out.

After dinner I went to the bathroom to make an Iris message. " Oh goddess please accept my offering." I threw a drachma into the rainbow. "Percy Jackson, Beverly Hills, California." I said. Percy instantly appeared. He looked surprised.

"Percy" I said "There's something I need to tell you." The sooner this was over with the better.

"Uh, sure what is it?"

"I don't know where to start …"

"Why don't you start at the beginning?"

I rolled my eyes. "You know what happened the night after the war, in your cabin."

He looked down, blushed and said, "Yes."

"Well that night I got pregnant and now."

"Wait, you got pregnant!? "

"Will you let me finish? Yes, I got pregnant and had twins, a girl and a boy. Sandra Adamaris and Mckenzie Theodore. They got attacked by Echidna and the Chimera today. I had to tell them the truth about our parents. I also told Chiron and he wanted them to go to camp but I refused."

"Annabeth that doesn't sound like you, you're usually so rational and logic. You know they're in greater danger now."

"How would you know how I am now, you haven't even called or IM-ed in almost 15 years! I yelled at him trying not to sound too hurt.

" You're right. I'm sorry."

"Anyways, I want them to meet you and your fiancée, if she's okay with that."

"Sure! Ann will be glad to meet them once I tell her the news. She's a very comprehensive person." It hurt to hear him speak of his fiancée like she was the greatest person in the world but I knew that I had to be strong and move on.

"There's just one more thing I have to tell you. You might not like to hear it though."

"Come on, tell me already Annabeth."

"Mckenzie isn't very fond of you. He thinks that you're the worst man ever." I could see in his eyes that he was sad about the news he just received.

"It's understandable, I haven't been in his life to set an example. Don't worry I know we'll get along fine once he gets to know me." As always he managed to be optimistic. I envied him for that.

"Well when can I expect you here?"

"Tomorrow, around 5. Is that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"Call me. I'll go pick you up at the airport."

"Okay, see you." With that I ripped through the message.

That night I dreamt with the day I found out I was pregnant.

_Dream:_

"_So, one more minute and you'll know for sure." Silena said. I was very nervous._

"_I hope I'm not pregnant. My mother will be very mad."_

"_Uh, Annabeth. I don't think your mom is going to be mad."_

"_No! It can't be. I can't be pregnant!"_

"_Unfortunately you are."_

_Just then Athena appeared. Her eyes said it all. "Annabeth I am very disappointed. I can't believe you lost your virginity with that … spawn of Poseidon!"_

"_Mother, I know you're mad but I wasn't thinking clearly. I don't know, I wasn't processing things." I was feeling miserable. Percy had left camp without telling anyone and now I was facing a teenage pregnancy by myself._

"_That is very clear. And it's all thanks to Aphrodite. Now what do you plan on doing."_

"_I'm going to be a single mother."_

"_You're actually planning on having the child, after that spawn of Poseidon left you!?"_

"_Yes, the only other option would be abortion and I'm not going to have an abortion. I will not take the life of an innocent child."_

"_Very well. But be aware that I do not approve of what you did and therefore your children will not have my blessing."_

_Silena and I averted our eyes as my mother turned into her true divine form. Things couldn't get worse then this. My children would have a hard time in school and thinking strategically to stay alive without my mother's blessing._

_That night when I went to the beach Poseidon appeared next to me. " Hello Lord Poseidon."_

" _Hello Annabeth. I want to talk to you." I was sure he was going to tell me that my children wouldn't have his blessing either but I was wrong. " Your mom was a little harsh with you, with all due respect. I don't like the fact that Percy got you pregnant since now things between your mother and I will be worse, if that can happen. But I do want you to know that you will have my support in whatever you need. Well that is except if you want to know where Percy is because even I don't know that."_

"_It's fine I actually think that it's better if he doesn't know. That way the monsters won't know about their existence either."_

"_Very true. Well I need to go but remember that I'll help as much as I can."_

"_I will, thanks."_

My dream changed to when I was in labor.

"_Push!" Chiron commanded. I pushed and screamed in pain._

"_Ahhhh."_

"_Come on Annabeth push the first one's almost out." Again I pushed and out came Sandra crying._

_Grover cried "Annabeth it's a girl!" Chiron cut the umbilical cord and handed her to Grover . He turned to me again. "Push!" _

_Two minutes later Mckenzie came out. This time Grover cried "It's a boy." I couldn't believe my ears. I had a son and a daughter. I mean I knew I was going to have twins but I didn't expect a girl and a boy. Those kinds of twins were very rare. _

_When Grover handed me my children he asked what I was going to name them. "I honestly don't know." _

"_I do!" Silena said as she entered the room. _

"_How is it that you know but I don't when I'm their mother?'_

"_I just thought that I could help you pick out names because I knew you weren't thinking about names. I chose Mckenzie and Adamaris."_

" _They sound nice."_

"_I thought of some names too." Chiron said. _

"_What are they?"_

"_Sandra and Theodore."_

"_Very sophisticated."_

"_I wanted names that could be used for children and adults."_

"_I think I'll use those names. They'll be Sandra Adamaris and Mckenzie Theodore Chase."_

"_Jackson" Grover was obviously going to point out that they should be Jackson not Chase._

"_No they'll be Chase. They won't know who their father was."_

"_Annabeth, they're bound to ask about their dad."_

"_No, something tells me that they won't ask."_

My dream switched again. This time I was about to go to Yale. Mckenzie and Sandra were two years old.

"_Now don't cry Mckenzie." I said as I was trying to calm Mckenzie. He was always very fond of me and hated it when I had to leave. " I'll be back later, just like I always am. I'd never leave you." It hurt to leave my kids like that but I had to get my degree in architecture. I needed to set a good example for my kids. _

_Later that day when Mckenzie and Sandra were asleep I IM-ed Hephaestus and asked him to forge me sword that were kind of like Percy's. That would return to their pockets. He said that it was the least he could do after Percy and I got rid of the telekhines. When I was done talking to Hephaestus I noticed that there was a package on my bed. On the box it read:_

Annabeth Chase

Long Island Sound, NY

_Inside the box were two Yankees hats like the one I had. There was also a note that read: Just a little something' to help my grandkids, Poseidon. He had kept his word he had helped me a lot even though I'm a child of his sworn enemy. Apparently what mattered to him was that his grandchildren were save and away from danger. I went to the room my children were left the caps on top of the drawers. _

Suddenly I woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. I had to get my kids ready to go to school and meet their father.


	5. Meeting Percy

**A/N: I revised this chapter the best I could.**

"Mckenzie, Sandra. Get up." I said as I entered my kid's room.

"Mom, five more minutes!" Sandra said.

"No, you get up this instant!"

"Mom it's too early."

"Sandra it's 8 o clock."

"Exactly my point! It's too early."

"No it's not"

"Anyways why aren't you yelling at Mckenzie?"

"Because he's not complaining."

"He's not complaining because he's still sleeping."

"Mckenzie, Mckenzie wake up." I told my son as I shook him.

"I didn't do anything, I'm innocent." Mckenzie said as he woke up.

"Mckenzie wake up, you need to go to school."

"Mom it's too early!"

"See Mom I told you" said Sandra triumphantly

"Fine then if that's what you want." As I said this I walked over to the radio and tuned to the classical station. Instantly Mozart was heard throughout the house.

"Okay, okay I'm up!" Mckenzie and Sandra said simultaneously.

"Finally" I said and sighed.

After I got of from work I got a call from Percy.

"Hey Annabeth, it's me, Percy."

"Oh, hi."

"Well I'm at the airport with Rebecca."

"Oh, right, Rebecca."

"Well, Annabeth, can you come pick me up?"

"Sure, where are you?"

"At the airport, where else would I be? And you're supposed to be smart?"

"Cut the sarcasm will you. I'll be there in half an hour."

* * *

**At Home**

"Mckenzie, Sandra, I'm home!"

"Hey Mom!"

"Where's your brother?"

"In his room."

"Well, get him down here. Were going to meet Percy today."

"Mom I'm not going, and don't even try to convince me." Mckenzie suddenly said. He was standing at the top of the stairs.

"Mckenzie, you have to come. He's your dad."

"No he's not, his sperm simply fertilized your egg!"

"Why are you so stubborn?!"

"It's a quality I get from you."

"I don't care what you say, you are going to the airport with Sandra and me!"

"Make me!"

"Mckenzie, please," I sighed in exasperation, "Do this for me, at least give him a chance to show you the kind of person he is. I didn't ask you to immediately love him, just, get to know him."

"Mom I already know what kind of person he is. He's the kind of person that leaves even the nicest person in the world, who doesn't fight for anything because he's a coward."

"That's not true!" Sandra said defensively.

"How would you know that, you've never even met the guy."

"You haven't met him either yet you confirm that he's bad. How come you get to determine what kind of person he is but I can't?"

"I just know that he's bad. He left Mom, how can you not think he's bad."

"Have you ever stopped to think that maybe he had reasons to do that?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure that he had a very good reason to leave Mom."

"I have an idea. Why don't we give him a chance and get to know him so we can see who's right instead of just hypothesizing." I said to end the argument between my children and hopefully get Mckenzie to meet Percy.

"Fine. I'll go." Mckenzie said and sighed.

* * *

**At the airport**

"Hi, you must be Annabeth. I'm Rebecca, Percy has told me a lot about you." said a woman with chestnut hair and hazel eyes. She looked beautiful, I could definitely see why Percy was marrying her. She was so much more beautiful than I could ever be.

"I hope that all he said was good." I said though I doubted anything he said about me was good.

"Oh, it was. You must be Sandra and Mckenzie." she said turning her attention to my children.

"Oh, my gosh! It _is_ Rebecca Dawson!." said Sandra excitedly.

Rebecca laughed and said, "It's always nice to meet a fan."

"Nice to see you, Annabeth. It's been a long time." Percy said suddenly coming from the bathroom, based on the toilet paper on his shoe.


	6. Meeting the kids

I'm in the bathroom at the airport. I know what you're thinking, 'Oh my gosh, Percy flew in an airplane, he should have been blasted to pieces!'. Actually, before I flew, I asked Zeus for permission to fly through an IM. I explained to him that I had just found out that Annabeth and I had kids. At first he argued that I could travel by boat since Poseidon was my dad and all. I insisted that traveling by plane was much faster than by boat. We kept arguing until Hera intervened and helped me convince Zeus.

Anyways, now I'm here in the bathroom trying to think about what I'm going to tell Annabeth, and my kids. Whoa that sounded weird! I've never had kids before, it's all because of _HIM_! He was defeated, but he didn't disappear.

Flashback: 

I was cuddled next to Annabeth. We were both exhausted from the events that took place earlier that night, she was sleeping already, but I was just staring at her. She looked like an angel, because that's what she was. Sure she had an attitude but she was still an angel, most importantly_ my _angel. A few minutes later I fell asleep, immediately, I started dreaming.

In my dream I heard a raspy voice, a voice that I had heard many times before, Kronos's voice. Unlike the other times he had spoken to me, I wasn't in a pit near Tartarus or The Princess Andromeda, it was just pitch black. Kronos's voice spoke from everywhere at once, "Silly, mortal. You think I was destroyed, but unfortunately for you, I'm not. I always have a backup plan. You see, not all of my spirit was deposited into Luke, some of it was deposited into my monsters. They will avenge my defeat, I promise you, they will not have mercy. They will haunt you and all that you love. They will make sure that you see every single person you care for die. Remember, Perseus Jackson, Kronos always keeps his promises."

I woke up sweaty and panting. I looked over at Annabeth and remembered everything that Kronos had said and decided that I couldn't, wouldn't and shouldn't let Annabeth, my mom or the camp get hurt. The only way to protect everyone was to go away. Right away I started to pack my bags. I took some clothes, toiletries, some drachmas and mortal money. I left a note next to Annabeth that said, "I'm really sorry Annabeth, but this is what's best for both of us. Please remember, that I will always love you. - Percy Jackson, Seaweed Brain"

I sneaked out of my cabin as quietly as possible, I had to be careful with the harpies going around camp. I ran toward the road as fast as I could. Once I reached the road, I realized that there were no cars, or taxis. Suddenly I had an idea. I recited in ancient Greek, what Annabeth had recited three years ago and hailed the gray sisters' taxi. I got in and told them to take me to the bus station. I finally got to the bus station about 45 minutes later. I bought the earliest ticket to Seattle. Unfortunately, the earliest bus was at 3:30pm.

I slept the rest of the night. When I woke up I bought breakfast from the cafeteria and I wandered the bus station until I had to board my bus. The ride was 2 days, 18 hours and 27minutes long. I constantly looked at my watch, the one Tyson had made for me, I was filled with sadness at the thought that I might never see him again. When I got off the bus I didn't know where to go. I asked a lady where the nearest motel was.

When I arrived at the motel and asked the clerk how may nights I could stay with 258.00 dollars he told me I could only stay five days. I realized I needed to get a job. the room had a twin bed, a TV, and a small bathroom. I had only been in a hotel one other time, in the Lotus hotel and Casino, this was nothing close to the rooms Grover, Annabeth and I got there. Then I realized my mistake, I should havegone there, I would never grow old, I would live a luxurious life and I would forget everything that pains me. I would also have food. Since I was hungry I went to the nearest convenience store and bought milk, and bread and Ramen noodles. There was a guy in front of me at the cashier. He was complaining about not being able to find anyone for his main role. He needed a black haired teen to play Julio guy who had lost the loveof his life to his brother. He was paying 15 dollars an hour! I immediately jumped at the opportunity and told the guy I was available. He gave me a chance to try out for the part. I had a lot of trouble remembering the lines I had to say. When I auditioned I actually forgot the lines but words came to me naturally, after all I did lose the love of my life. I got the part and was able to get an apartment. After that play I did several others.

About 5 years after I started acting my director referred me to a movie director. That's what started me on my movie career. The day my first movie premiered I wasn't at the gala. I IM-ed Annabeth, well I didn't really talk to her I just watched her sleep. I don't know what came over me, but I just felt like I needed to see her. From that day on I IM-ed her every summer, since that was the only time I knew when she was asleep.

Seven years ago I met Rebeca. I met her kind of like how I met Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I was fighting the minotaur, again, except this time he was bigger. We were in an alley and I was trapped between him and the wall. I quickly charged in a zigzag motion. As he disappeared into dust I turned around to walk away, but I still had Riptide out. Riptide went right through her and she yelled at me. " You moron! You should be careful with that sword!"

"You see a sword?"

"No, I see a hat." She said in a sarcastic tone "Yes, I see a sword. Are you really so slow that you don't even know what you're holding?"

"We have to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about." Rebeca said clearly annoyed.

A few minutes later I got her to listen to me and we went to a coffee shop nearby. I told her about the Greek myths and that I was a half-blood. She was very interested in learning about my life. I told her how I battled the minotaur my first summer and about my quests with Annabeth, Tyson and Grover. I even told her why I had left them, the camp and my mom in New York. From that moment on we became great friends. When she lost her job I told her about some auditions she could go to. She turned out to be a natural. She quickly became a well known actress, as did I.

We got engaged only a few months ago. I only proposed because she was the closest to love that I would ever get. She knew that I still loved Annabeth as much as when I left (she saw me IM Annabeth one night) but she still agreed. She too felt like she would never find love. Through the years I have become successful, famous, and somewhat rich but I have also suffered.

End Flashback

I finally gathered up the courage to go outside and face Annabeth, Sandra and Mckenzie. As I came out of the bathroom I could see Rebeca talking to Annabeth and my kids. Annabeth looked as beautiful as ever. When I got to where they all were I said "Nice to see you Annabeth. It's been a long time."

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long for me to update but I was at camp and then I've had to go to a lot of birthday parties. Please review Flames are accepted and expected, I think this chapter turned out horrible. There's a link on my profile for the Lightning Thief trailer for anyone interested.**


	7. The Kid's Reaction

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, but i was busy at school and the debate team. I'll try to update sooner.**

**Mckenzie's POV**

So, this is my dad, huh? As I expected, I'm not impressed. Please, the guy has toilet paper on his shoe! _This_ is the hero of Olympus, the best swordfighter? I couldn't even imagine how pathetic the other swordfighters must look like. Jackson obviously has no remorse. How dare just greet my mom with "hello Annabeth, it's been a long time", like he didn't abandon her, like they just parted ways on a mutual agreement. He should have arrived and begged on his knees for forgiveness.

Mom isn't the only person that needs to forgive him; Sandra and I were deprived of a father. Really, we didn't need one, but it sure as heck would have made my mom's life easier. Mom wouldn't have had to leave us at camp to be taken care of by Chiron. She wouldn't have had to take care of two kids at the same time. She wouldn't have suffered. I can still remember the night when I was five years old and found my mom crying. She doesn't know it, but I went back to bed and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Sandra's POV**

It's my dad. Finally, I get to meet my dad. I can see where I get my looks from. I look like the female version of him. Aside from the toiler paper on his shoe, he looks like a true hero. The way he stands, his tone of voice, everything about him just screams "I'm a hero!" My friends at school are going to be so jealous. I mean my dad is _the _Percy Jackson! But they only know a part of his history. They only know the actor, but now I know that he risked his life without a doubt to save the lives of others, even though in the end he turned out not to be the prophecy kid. But he doesn't just _look_ like a hero, the glow in his eyes when he saw my mom was brighter that the bluest of stars. It was a glow that said that he still loved my Mom. I know he loved her; he still loves her. I can't help but feel happy about it, but I know that this glow also meant that somebody might get hurt. That somebody would be Rebecca Dawson.

If only Mckenzie could see the good things in our father. All he sees is the bad. He just sees the guy that left our mom. I admit that he made a horrible mistake when he left our mom. He deprived himself of kids, and he deprived us from a father. I'm sure he didn't want to hurt Mom; he had to have a good reason to leave Mom. But if I admit that Dad made a mistake, I have to admit that Mom also made a mistake by never telling us what we were, who our father was, and by not trying to find him.

* * *

**A/N: Please review I need feedback and I also need some help figuring out what the new prophecy means. I won't write it here incase any of you haven't read Last Olympian.**

* * *


	8. I'm sorry

I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long but I've been quite busy. Expect an update within the next week. I found someone's idea of what the new great prophecy could mean. I will be mixing this with a few of my ideas along with the some of the ideas that Hero in the making and percabeth19 gave me. I will also use the characters that are found in the first chapters of The Lost Hero.

to whoever reviewed as rachy253: I'm sorry I couldn't send you the prophecy because i couldn't reply to your review.


End file.
